Stop The World
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: They had to keep it a secret, after all he was Oliver Davis and she was just a mere Mai Taniyama. Their worlds were different and it would be messy if it collided.


Stop The World

"I'd stop the world if it were the only way."

Summary: They had to keep it a secret, after all he was Oliver Davis and she was just a mere Mai Taniyama. Their worlds were different and it would be messy if it collided.

Timeline: The team had moved to England, a little after Mai graduated.

* * *

It would only be a brief touch of the hand to indicate he was there. It would only be the slight brush of their elbows when walking together. It would only be a chaste kiss on the lips when they all weren't around.

Sometimes she feels so insecure, does he think she was not that worth it? She knew the reason but, it made her feel so insecure. She could never be introduced that she was his girlfriend... does he even treat her that?

"Mai, Tea." Those two words echoed in the complete silence of the office. It broke her from her current train of thought. She dismissed it, she made a mental note to ask him... just not soon.

She made the tea as if if she closed her eyes she'd know what to do with it, it was so routine that it came to that point. Finally finishing, a second earlier than usual. She stepped into his office putting the cup on his desk. She turned was on her heel, not anymore waiting for acknowledgment, which was new.

He noticed the slight change in the routine, usually she'd wait a few before dismissing herself. Before she had turned the knob he spoke up.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. She stiffened a bit, which he noticed.

"Nothing but trivial things on my mind. Nothing of importance." She smiled a little to sweetly. She was a really bad liar.

"Could you tell me of those so called "trivial things", I could help you ease some of it." He offered.

'Should I tell him?' She asked herself. She bit her lips, an action that did not pass his eyes, he knew she was scrutinizing whether to tell him or not. He narrowed his eyes in interest.

She dismissed the topic with her hand.

"As I said, it is of non importance..." she trailed off for a bit then added.

"To you, at least."

He raised an eyebrow.

"tokidoki Naru-kun wa wasuretandesuga... ahhh nandemonai" (Sometimes You forget... ahh it's nothing.) She said with a small twinge of sadness in her voice.

Before he could say a word she left the room. What did he forget? He looked at the date, it was neither her birthday or anything... what was up with her?

It piqued his curiosity. What was troubling her? Did he do something wrong?

He stepped out of his office. He would find out what's wrong.

He went to his assistants desk. Finding her face buried in her arms which was on the desk. Her body racked from silent sobs. He felt guilt wash over him.

He went to the back of her chair and hugged her by the waist. Mai's head shot up, and turned her head around. He saw he had... regret? On his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I'm sorry for... I just don't like seeing you cry." He sighed.

She didn't say anything. She only stood up to look at him. He didn't let go of his hold on her waist though.

"Everytime you cry, It feels like it's all my fault whether or not it is." He continued.

"I-

Her sentence was cut off by the opening of the door. He immediately let go of his hands on her waist. He entered back to his office as quick as you could say lightning speed.

This is what she was talking about. Or at least was about...

She sighed.

Lin opened up the door.

"I forgot something, Can I have the keys to the office Taniyama-san?" Lin asked her.

She tossed him the office keys without sparing a glance.

Lin entered his office and came out of it. He tossed the office keys to her desk as she stood up to sit on the couch.

"I'd be going." He announced before closing the door.

She sighed. He came out of the office.

"Forget about it." She said.

"Why should I?" Naru asked.

"Because I already know the reason but still I complain. Don't worry it's not your fault. It's my damn heart that doesn't listen." She said. Tears threatening to pour again.

"What doesn't it listen to?" He asked.

He sat next to her. Pulling her closer. Her head was now leaning on his chest.

"It should listen to you. When you say you can't tell everyone I'm your girlfriend, It shouldn't complain. When you say that you cant really be affectionate towards me, it should listen." Tears streamed from her eyes. She had something stuck down in her throat which made her words a bit unclear but he understood.

"It should-

but before she could continue. He silenced her with a kiss a little longer than usual. When they parted, he spoke.

"It's okay to complain sometimes you know." He said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You know, I've always wanted to tell Luella and Martin that, you are the girl that tore me away from my own reflection." He smirked.

"Narcissist." A smile beginning to form on her lips.

"I'm not really the kind to show affection but I'm willing to try my best just for you." He admitted.

"If only I were just Shibuya Kazuya, Not Oliver Davis, it would be much easier for both of us. No one would keep breathing down my neck if they knew I had a girlfriend. No one would harm you if they knew. It would just be two people falling in love with each other." He smiled real now.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She smiled.

"How about this..." kiss "instead." He suggested.

She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Short but sweet.

_"I'd stop the world if I could, if it were the only way they'd leave us alone."_

* * *

_OOC OOC OOC alert yeah I know... This was an Old abandoned one-shot and I didn't bother uploading it_

_I made this back way 4 months ago?_

_ANYWAY Just wanted to get this up here because... IRDK?_


End file.
